five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Jushiro Ukitake
Introduction Jūshirō Ukitake (浮竹 十四郎, Ukitake Jūshirō) is the captain of the 13th Division in the Gotei 13. At one point in time, his lieutenant was Kaien Shiba, and later now Rukia Kuchiki. He is also the proxy commander of the 2nd Division of the Alliance, under the command of Kakashi Hatake. Personality History (Bleach Manga) Jushiro was born the eldest brother in the low class noble Ukitake Family. He has five brothers and two sisters, whom he essentially supports by himself. When he was 3 years old he developed a fatal lung disease that turned his hair white. His parents were very superstitious, and when he was abandoned as a lost cause by the doctors, they took Ukitake to the outskirts of the 78th District of Eastern Rukongai, where they prayed at the shrine of the old fallen god Mimihagi. It was thanks to the god that he was able to live as a Soul Reaper. Five Worlds War: Prologue Post-Invasion Arc Five Worlds War: Fairy Tail Campaign First Hargeon Arc Second Hargeon Arc Relationships Powers and Abilities As one of the oldest captain and the captain of the 13th Division of the Gotei 13, Ukitake is a very powerful warrior, with a great deal of leadership and being an experienced veteran. His strength was then recognized to be assigned as a captain and the commander proxy in the 3rd Division of the Alliance. After being healed Hakuai of the Seven Saint Warriors, Ukitake was able to fight proper at full strength for the first time, without being held back by his once terminal illness, as shown as he was able to defeat Tempester, one of the Nine Demon Gates of Tartoros. Master Swordsman: '''While hating the concept of having to engage in a fight, Ukitake is presumably one of the most proficient swordsmen in all of Soul Society, as he is able to hold his own against Yamamoto. The unique shape of his sword's Shikai and its corresponding abilities make his form of fighting unconventional among Shinigami, but show his skill in this art. '''Shunpo Master: '''As a captain, Ukitake is exceptional in the art of Shunpo. He is able to gain sufficient ground while trying to put distance between himself and Captain-Commander Yamamoto during their chase through Soul Society. '''Kidō Master: '''Ukitake has above-average knowledge of Kidō, which allows him to assists in the resealing of the Jōkaishō. He also aids in the opening of the Senkaimon. He is able to perform fairly high-level spells without incantation, and he can easily use Kidō in battle, such as when he used Seki against Lilynette Gingerbuck. Or when he used mostly his Kido to pressure against Tempester. He was able to use a Level 88 Hado, that was able to struck Acnologia, earning himself praise from the Dragon King. '''Immense Spiritual Power: As one of the oldest and strongest captains in the Gotei 13, Ukitake possesses tremendous spiritual power. He, alongside his best friend Shunsui Kyōraku, are said to possess Spiritual Pressure unmatched by their peers or predecessors. During his fight against the Captain-Commander, he is not overwhelmed by the spiritual pressure of Yamamoto, though most people would be in such a situation. Medical Knowledge: Due to years of undergoing many different medical treatments because of his health issues, Ukitake has accumulated much knowledge of medicines and healing techniques. Using this knowledge, he has directed the treatment of many important members of the Gotei 13 during the devastating war against the invading armies of the Wandenreich. Zanpakutō Sōgyo no Kotowari (双魚理, Truth of Pisces; Viz "Law of the Twin Fish"): Ukitake's Zanpakutō resembles an average katana, with a rectangular bronze cross guard and dark red handle. * Shikai: Its Shikai command is "All Waves, Rise now and Become my Shield, Lightning, Strike now and Become my Blade" (波悉く我が盾となれ雷悉く我が刃となれ, nami kotogotoku waga tate to nare, ikazuchi kotogotoku waga yaiba to nare; Viz "Waves, Become my Shield, Lightning, Become my Blade"). Once he completes the incantation, he grasps the single blade with two hands. The blade then transforms slowly, and begins to form two blades. As the blades peel apart, a large red rope-like chain at the base of the hilt lengthens, and silver metal square charms attached to the chain begin to fall, until all five present themselves. The blade is now somewhat thinner than the sealed Zanpakutō, and the tsuba now extends a little bit up the blade. About halfway along the length of the Zanpakutō, a second blade juts out from the inside of the main blade and extends back towards the hilt, running parallel to the main blade. The cutting edge of the second blade faces inward instead of outward. Shikai Special Ability: Sōgyo no Kotowari has the ability to absorb an opponent's energy attack through the left sword and direct it through the connecting rope, where the five charms on the rope increase the attack's speed and pressure. It then reverses the attack's original course by firing the same attack from the right sword at full force, making it much more difficult for the opponent to dodge. The entire process occurs so fast that the attack looks as though it originally came from Sōgyo no Kotowari. Trivia Category:3rd Division Category:Proxy Category:Alliance Category:Male Category:Bleach (Series) Category:Captain Category:Soul Reaper Category:Soul Society Category:Bankai User Category:Swordsmen Category:Immense Power Category:SS-Class Fighters Category:Titles/NIcknames Category:Noble Category:Student Category:3rd Fleet Category:Soul Reaper Captain Category:Military Personnel Category:Ally/Friend of an Act of Order Category:Whip Weapon Users Category:Brother